Yo-Kai Busters Gold Force Theme Song
by NewComer1
Summary: One-Shot: If you are in trouble with Yo-Kai, who do you call? Why, of course, Yo-Kai Busters! Here comes the Gold Force Team and their thee song! (Parody version of the Ghostbusters).


**Yo-Kai Busters Gold Force**

 **Theme Song**

 **(Parody of the Ghostbusters)**

The scene starts with Fumika (Katie Foster) walking during the night, when suddenly, the winds howled as the full moon shined. Next thing she knew, something moves around near her. She feels its prescence as she looks around. Suddenly, she turns around and screams as the music begins playing.

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

(As the full moon appears, the title appears in front of it, with a bit of sparkle on the name.)

 _If there's something strange in your neighborhood_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

(The scene changes to Jibanyan, Komasan, and USAPyon get a phone call, as a new member in their team, Lasagnyan picks up the phone.)

 _If there's something weird. And it don't look good._

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

(The four get on their car and drives out of the building, heading to the rescue and action)

 _I ain't afraid of no yokai._

(The scene changes, with different Yokai presenting themselves from right to left; Dizzy-Top, Brokalin, Dremona, Violeton, Beautiusa, Procrastinator, Komachan, Inukamen, and some canon Yokai.)

 _I ain't afraid of no yokai._

(The scene transitions to show more Yokai, presenting from left to right; Mirai Hime, Andrey, Purangel, Slurk, Chucklown, and rest are canon Yokai.)

 _If you're seeing shadows in your Yo-kai Watch_

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

(The next scene shows Keita sleeping peacefully in the bed, when he feels something moving under the sheet. He takes it off, revealing Whisper sleeping in his bed with him, making him gasp in shock.)

 _An invisible being_

 _Sleeping in your bed_

 _Who you gonna call?_

(Keita immediately calls you know who, and the Yo-Kai Busters Team rushes into the bed, awaking up Whisper and Jibanyan suck him into his machine backpack. The team and Keita give each other a high five, while Whisper cries in frustration in the machine.)

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

(The scene changes again, showing other Yo-kai that appears in Terror Time. Red J was smashing buildings. Mighty Dog howls at the people, freezing them into ice statues. G Baban smashes the ground with her punch. Prisonbreaker runs through the street as he steps over all the car.)

 _I ain't afraid of no yokai._

(The Yo-Kai Busters Team arrives at the scene as they get off the car. They jump into the battle, with all the Terror Time Yo-Kai looming over them as they look fierce at them.)

 _I ain't afraid of no yokai._

(The team members get their sucking machine ready, with their gun aiming at the Terror Time Yokai before they jump on them for an attack. The Yokai Busters response by jumping at them)

 _Who you gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

(The scene goes back with Fumika in trouble. A lightbulb pops out above her head, as she gets out her cellphone and immediately dials the number. Suddenly, Yo-Kai Busters appear.)

 _If you're in trouble._

 _Pick up the phone._

 _And call the Yo-kai Busters._

 _I ain't afraid of no yokai._

 _I hear it likes, "Oh my swirl!"_

 _I ain't afraid of no yokai._

 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

(As Yo-Kai Busters stop all of the troublesome Yokai, the sun rises. They return to their HQ, hang their uniform up, and rest for the day.)

 _Who ya gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

 _Who ya gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

 _Who ya gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

 _Who ya gonna call?_

 _Yo-Kai Busters!_

(The night comes again. Yo-Kai Busters Gold Force arrives and poses, with Lasagnyan in the middle, Jibanyan on the left, Komasan on the right, and USAPyon in between Jibanyan and Lasagnyan.)

* * *

 **Hello, Yo-Kai Fans! This is just a little one-shot for Yo-Kai Busters and parody of the Ghostbusters theme song. It is very clear that Yo-Kai Busters (if you do know the games) is a parody version of Ghostbusters. So, I thought that what don't I make my own version of Yo-Kai Busters theme song. I hope you enjoyed it, even if the lyrics sound bad.**

 **Have a nice day and maybe I will see you all again in my next one-shot in the future :)**


End file.
